


Felicity babysits baby Digglet

by samm12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samm12/pseuds/samm12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla is on a mission leaving Diggle to look after their daughter, but one night Oliver needs more backup so Digg has Felicity look after the baby in the foundry while she works on the coms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity babysits baby Digglet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little one-shot that got away from me after I saw the new promo pic of Digg standing over his daughter's crib, I thought of how funny it would be for Felicity to babysit her one night and have no idea what to do. Enjoy and let me know what you thought :)

Felicity holds the baby away from her awkwardly looking from the baby to Diggle. “Digg, don’t leave me with her! I can’t-I don’t-“

Roy pipes up from behind Oliver, “You’re a girl, stuff like this should come naturally. You’re suppose to know these things.”

"I know computers and codes not babies!" She snaps back, "I may be a girl and have the right equipment but that doesn’t mean I have a maternal bone in my body."

Diggle looks at her with a small smile, “Felicity, do you really think I’d leave her with you if I didn’t trust you? You’ll be fine, If she cries then she’s either hungry or needs a diaper change. Everything is in the bag and worse case scenario I can talk you through it on the comms.”

Felicity made a face, looking from the baby still held away from her body to the child’s father. “Digg, no-you don’t understand. I can’t even keep a gold fish alive for 24 hours and your trusting me with a little person!?”

It was Oliver who spoke up next. “Felicity, you keep us alive every night, you’ll do great. It’s only a couple hours.” He gave her a warm smile, but she just glares at him and notices Roy giving her a thumbs up from behind him. 

Felicity huffs air out of her mouth blowing the fallen strands of hair out of her face.

Digg steps forward placing a light kiss on his daughters head before him, Oliver and Roy walk up the stairs.

As soon as the door closes behind them Felicity eyes the baby staring with wide eyes back at her. “Well baby Digglet, it’s just you and me.” And as if on cue the bottom lip of the baby starts wobbling, tears welling up in her eyes. “No, no no. It’s okay, please don’t-ahh-umm.”

Felicity finally brings the baby closer to her body, placing a hand under her bottom and the other on her head bouncing her lightly as she cries, very loudly in fact. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetie Daddy will be back soon, hopefully really soon. Okay, I can do this. It’s okay.” She said, reassuring herself more then the baby. 

10 minutes later the whaling continued, Oliver’s voice sounded in her ear. “How’s everything going Felicity.”

"Uh, um, please come back! Oliver I can’t do this, I’m panicking. I think she’s broken. She won’t stop, there’s no off button-I’ve checked!" Felicity yelled over the screaming baby.

She could hear Oliver chuckle in her ear “Have you tried giving her a bottle or her favourite stuffed animal?”

Felicity stopped bouncing the baby and mentally smacked herself for not thinking of it. “Uh, no.” She muted her comms and sat baby Digglet in her car seat, then dug through the diaper bag pulling everything out. 

"Oh god, it’s not here. There’s no toy." She said to herself, going through the diaper bag for a second time only to find diapers, wipes, some sort of cream, and 2 bottles of formula. 

She stood and spun around noticing the stuffed animal sitting on the table by her computers. Slowly, she walked towards the familiar toy picking it up and smiled. It was the plush purple monkey Felicity bought at the gift shop the day baby Digglet was born. She bought it because it was so soft and looked adorable, but it brought tears to her eyes knowing that her gift was the baby’s favourite toy. 

Still attached to the tiny ear of the monkey was the tag that read, ‘ _Love, Auntie Felicity_ ’. With a big smile on her face, Felicity walked over to the still screaming baby girl and scooped her up in her arms. Plopping down in her computer chair, Felicity nestled the little one in her arms like she’s seen in movies placing the monkey in the tiny arms of Diggle’s daughter.

Almost immediately, she stopped crying staring up at Felicity with her big brown eyes. Felicity got back to work, typing in some key strokes and watching the inferred dots on the map and the surveillance cameras showing the boys doing their jobs.

At the end of the night when Digg, Oliver and Roy came back down the foundry stairs they found Felicity with a sleeping baby in her arms. “Shh, I finally got her to sleep.” She whispered loudly, then heard the boys quieting their steps as they descended the rest of the stairs.

Oliver put down his bow and rested a hand on her shoulder, “You did it.” He said, with a smile and no trace of doubt.

"With the help of google." Felicity huffed.

Diggle moved closer to pick up his daughter but Felicity cringed, “No, no-“

Digg smiled, taking his sleeping daughter into his arms, “Don’t worry, she had a good cry tonight, she’ll be out for at least another couple of hours.” He said rocking her gently.

Felicity sighed, “Good, I have a migraine and I never want to see another diaper in my life. Who knew so much could come out of someone so little!” She said running a hand through her disheveled hair.

Oliver chuckled, “Come on I’ll drive you home, you look exhausted.” 

Felicity nodded yawning, looking up at the sleeping baby cradled in her father’s big arms. She wasn’t the greatest babysitter, but she was an awesome god parent to that little girl.

The End.


End file.
